Juji Kabane
"And just how am I supposed to know that it's a 20 I'm waving at them?" First half of my life. Well there's not much to my life before college. Just a smart kid who wanted to learn more about the world. Only problem was that what I wanted to learn about, well, occult isn't really in a lot of books. I just wanted to know more about it. Every culture has had their own spin on it, but it's still the same at its core. If that much was true, then there had to be some truth about it. At the age of 18 I was about to drop out of college. A teacher kept me from doing so. He simply handed me a ticket, passport, and let me know where to go. That is when my life at the foundation started. At first things were great, I was left to my studies and the amount of books they had on the occult and other taboos. My only problem was this anoying little kid. The kid would not stop trying to talk to me. I only gave short answers and did everything I could, besides telling 'em flat out, I was not here to make friends, I was here to study. Terry never got the picture. Then one one of my first field missions I get assigned to have Terry with me... Part of me wishes I could have seen the look on my face. So during the trip Terry is asking all sorts of questions. I lost it, I just handed 'em a book and said "Here, read this, it will help you out in life." Fun little fact, kiddos: always check the title of any book you hand to others. As Terry handed me the book back I glanced at it. Memoirs of a Geisha... Yeah I'm never going to live that one down. After that I was a bit nicer to the kid. Did what I could, helped out with a few bullies. Three years later I meet Decker. Then the three of us end up becoming friends and most out missions were the three of us. At least for two years that's how it was. One of the only missions that Terry was not able to go on, Decker and myself ran into something that should never see the light of day. Guess it felt the same about me. I still have nightmares about that thing and I don't know how Decker beat it, but as I was laying on the ground completly blind, and in pain that I wish upon no one, he was able to kill it. My new life Two months, that's how long I had to stay in bed. Two months of hearing nurses come and go, the new ones whould always gasp and I would always hear them. With my whole world permanently black I was able to focus more on what I already knew. Those two months I was able to train my mind to the point that I had perfect memory. Terry and Decker did what they could to help, but my eyes were gone and that was that. Soon after that I started to learn how to walk again, how to eat, how to do the simplest things in the world. I never want to live through that again. Even through all this Terry helped me out. Terry brought by one of my personal books, converted to braille. Even helped me learn it as he was, that way the two of us could convert my other books. Took me six months to get up and on my own again. I spent most of my time by myself and it was in that time that I learned just how adaptive the human body is. I started training myself, listening to everything around me, figuring out how far away sounds were. I learned to see in a whole new way. There were plenty of shortcomings, mainly when people asked to see under my leather blindfold. But I was still able to move forward. Ten years passed. My echo location was top notch, I would know who was walking towards me just by the sound of their footsteps, even made some tech that only I could use and for some reason Decker keep calling me bat man... Who the fuck is bat man? Anyways life was good, 'til he showed up. I swear if I ever see that son-of-a-bitch again I'm going to pull his head out of his ass just so I can shove my sword down his throat. Dick comes around here saying that he's got all sorts of powers and can open up the shit that we're trying to protect, but as soon as you ask to look at any of his shit he gets tighter than a virgin on her wedding night. Fucker has no idea what he's doing, then he takes Decker when a group of mercenaries attacks. When I find him he's going to pray for death. I have always wondered how modern men would react to occult torture. Category:PCs